


love talk

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Bottom Qian Kun, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT), Orgy, Sub Qian Kun, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Why Did I Write This?, bottom kun, but i continued and this is how it turned out, enjoy this hyung line wayv smut w bottom kun, i got half way though and then wanted to stop, okay bye have a nice day, sub kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: wayv hyung line going over the lyrics for ‘love talk’ when they (lucas, ten and sicheng) get curious about what the start means.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	love talk

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics:
> 
> love talk -
> 
> i can hear it callin'
> 
> love the way you wanna talk
> 
> touch me tease me feel me up
> 
> callin'
> 
> something in the way you wanna talk

“hey hyung!” lucas waved, smiling like a total goof as he saw ten walking towards kun’s studio.

ten turned around, noticeably startled by the loud voice that echoed through the halls. he smiled when he saw it was  only one of his 20 boyfriends, “hey xuxi,”

lucas ran up to him like an excited puppy and gave the elder a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling him the rest of the way to the studio, eager to start reviewing the lyrics as soon as possible.

ten and lucas walked down the long hall, passing idols along the way, one of which was taeyong, one of their many boyfriends. they said ‘hi’ as they walked past, not stopping to talk since they had somewhere to be, though taeyong seemed busy, so busy that he didn’t hear their greeting. they didn’t say anything else to get his attention, knowing he wouldn’t want to be disturbed. the two would go back to the dorm and see him later.

lucas punched in the password to open the door when they arrived at kun’s new studio and walked inside, “hey kun hyung, we ready to start?”

ten shut the studio door as the eldest turned around in his seat, smiling to the two boys, successfully showing his dimples, “nearly, were just waiting on sicheng,”

lucas’ head cocked to the side cutely, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he leaned against the wall, “aren’t yangyang, xiaojun and hendery coming?” 

kun shook his head, “i went over the lyrics with them earlier since we wouldn’t all be able to fit in,”

by ‘in’, kun meant the small studio sooman had gifted him to produce wayv’s music. he was surprisingly getting much better at it as time went on. sometimes getting help from the producers or taeyong, but apart from that, everything was produced by kun.

“oh okay,” lucas sighed, kinda sad they weren’t going to go over the song together as a group. he understood kun’s reasons though.

the youngest clasped his hands together, eager to start and also eager to find somewhere to sit.

his eyes scanned the room, looking to sit, but there was no luck. since this was a smaller studio than the normal ones, kun was told to sacrifice sitting for a work place. lucas thought it was quite ridiculous but kun didn’t complain since the previous songs he made were produced and recorded in their loud noisy dorm, “hyung move off the seat i wanna sit down,”

kun stood, not wanting to argue incase he disturbed someone in the surrounding rooms. he figured he’d just stand against the wall but two big hands found their way around his waist and pulled him back down on the seat, but this time, instead of sitting on the leather seat, he ended up on someone’s lap. that someone went by the name of lucas, of course.

“what are you doing?” kun’s voice went up three notches, obviously surprised.

he tried to stand up but lucas’ hands, that were placed firmly on his hips, snaked around his waist and pulled him to the point kun’s back was up against the younger’s chest.

lucas shrugged, burying his head into back of the eldest neck. “nothing,” he replied plainly.

kun sent a pleading look ten’s way but the smaller turned with a smirk and pretended to not see it. focusing on the  very interesting wall in front of him.

“bitch,” kun muttered at ten. this thankfully went unheard by the other two present, “if your gonna be annoying then can you at least turn the chair so i can reach the computer?”

“sure!” lucas turned the chair around with his legs so kun was in front of the computer.

the eldest heard the door open as he double clicked on the audio file, previously recorded by kun himself.

“hey sicheng,” ten greeted. kun heard the just audible sound of two lips being pressed together, the ruffling of hair too. he guessed sicheng ruffled lucas’ hair by the way the youngest giggled afterwards.

“can you two get over here please?” kun whined, “i’m tired, it’s 6pm and i’d like to inform you i’m missing my routine nap for this. please work with me here, love talk is the last song we need to go over before we can start recording,”

“don’t get yourself in a twist kunnie bear,” ten laughed at sicheng’s nickname for the elder. kun sent a glare towards the second eldest and third eldest of the group. sicheng continued, “how come your sitting in lucas’ lap?”

kun sighed, wriggling in the youngest’s lap a little, “that’s not important. please come over here,”

when ten and sicheng came over, kun handed them one sheet each which had the lyrics on them. kun passed one over his head for lucas too, which he thankfully caught.

ten let out confused sound, shortly followed. scratching his head, he asked, “what the hell?”.

“kun,” sicheng laughed a little bit, obviously startled by the lyrics to the new song they would be preforming, “what is this?”

kun turned around to see what sicheng was pointing at. he smiled innocently as he saw sicheng had pointed at the lyrics, “the lyrics for our new song?”

“yeah.. no,” the youngest spoke up from behind him. lucas’ breath grazing against his neck made kun tense, “don’t you think that’s a bit erotic?”

(a/n: i made the lyrics to love talk different (read: more erotic) for the purpose of the story. the lyrics are changed to the original later, kun’s final draft of the song. i’d advise you to think of this new version as,, kun’s first draft? the lyrics they are reviewing are -

i can hear you callin',

i’m craving the way you wanna talk,

touch me, tease me, fill me up,

callin',

it’s something in the way you talk,

i’m craving your words.

(made it up in 5 minutes don’t @ me))

“i don’t think so,” kun took a look at the lyrics, gasping when he saw he’d given out the wrong lyric sheet, “my mistake! i must have out the wrong lyric sheet!”

kun went to take, more like snatch, them away quickly but the damage had already been done.

lucas and sicheng failed to move the paper from kun’s grasp, but ten’s quick reflexes snatched the paper out of kun’s reach. examining the paper with hawk eyes, a small smirk placed on his lips.

the second oldest’s eyes flicked up to kun, sitting on the noticeably bigger lucas’ lap. the eldest had a exposed look to him, more specifically when he glanced around the small room trying to hide his blinding embarrassment.

kun’s frantic eyes eventually met ten’s. the younger’s eyes bore’d into the elders. kun felt nervous. he wanted to look away, yet he couldn’t. the look in his eyes was too captivating. it made it hard for kun to concentrate on the world around him.

kun gasped, a small, barely audible gasp, once he realised that the younger was eyeing him up. he noticed ten’s gaze went from the top of his head, grazing them down slowly, to the bottom of his feet and back to the top again.

the two locked eyes again. kun, for the second time that day, felt like he couldn’t look away. ten’s stare was alarming, way too intense. it was filled with hunger and.. lust?

kun’s eyes widened. they have had sex before that’s for sure, but ten had always bottomed. this side of him was new to kun, it made kun feel like he was going to be pounced on, yet also made him feel like he was safe and that nothing bad could happen to him here.

a laugh erupted from sicheng’s throat, distracting kun from ten’s trapping like look, “‘touch me, tease me, fill me up’? how horny were you when you wrote this and who were you thinking of? i’m shocked,”

“your mad hyung, absolutely mad! when did you write this?” lucas giggled pushing the older forwards, obviously being playful, but lucas didn’t and doesn’t know his own strength so kun went flying forwards, off the chair, nearly banging his head into the desk.

kun clenched his eyes closed waiting for the impact but it never came. he opened his eyes to see ten, the boy who stopped him from falling, “be more careful xuxi! your too strong for your own good!”

it was sicheng who scolded the youngest.

“oh my god i’m so sorry hyung!” lucas stood up in alarm, only now realising how far he’d launched his eldest chinese hyung.

ten helped kun up so he was standing on his own two feet, though, still with that entrancing look in his eye, “it’s okay lucas, i’m fine,”

“i’m sorry,”

“don’t apologise! i’m 100% fine,” the eldest smiled at the youngest, lucas beamed knowing kun was okay, “i think we should call this a day,”

kun picked up his bag in some sense on urgency, wanting to get away from ten’s gaze. he went past his younger members and started to open the door, “i’m going to head back to the dorm, i’ll see guys back at home-”

“oh no you don’t,” ten muttered,  going up to kun, who had his back towards them. the second eldest placed his hand on the door and it slammed shut, earning a yelp from boy against the door. the smaller leant over the other, which considering kun and ten’s size difference was a little difficult, “you think you can just invite us in to your studio, give us the wrong lyrics that you wrote when you were horny, go try take them back and then leave after making us all horny? i don’t think so sweetie,”

kun’s breathing quickened. sicheng thankfully noticed, “hyung your scaring him,”

“he damn better be scared,” ten growled. he spun kun around to they were now face to face.

“you didn’t answer my question kun, or xuxi’s and sicheng’s for that matter,” ten pondered. you could literally see the lightbulb pop over his head as he got an idea. ten smirked evilly, “you taught me to answer when someone asks me a question. how come my big, quivering under his sub’s gaze, dom doesn’t know this himself?”

“y-you didn’t have t-to say the l-last part,” kun stuttered out, equally shocked at ten’s outburst and the fact that this was even happening.

“what part? the ‘quivering under his sub’s gaze’ part?” ten sneered, “it’s true though, right?“

ten looked behind him for backup. thankfully for ten and unfortunately for kun, lucas spoke up, “he isn’t lying hyung. are you sure your not a bottom?”

“you look like the biggest bottom right now kunnie bear,” sicheng laughed. kun looked away from ten to shoot an unappreciative look the younger’s way. his face was moved back to face ten soon after when his hand grabbed kun’s face.

“did i say you could look away?” ten demanded. kun shook his head, “answer when i talk to you,”

“no- no you didn’t,” kun whimpered quietly at the strong hold ten had on his chin.

“now are you going to be a good boy and answer the four questions we asked earlier,” ten asked. kun nodded. the shortest sent him a warning look.

the eldest realised his mistake also my as soon as he saw the look the younger gave him, “s-sorry! y-es i am,”

“good boy,” ten praised as kun was guided back to lucas’ lap, “sit down,”

kun sat down quickly, gasping when he felt his younger band mates hard on under him and when a low groan left lucas’ lips. that one low pitch noise had the hairs of kun’s neck stick up in arousal. 

“question one,” ten started, “how horny were you when you wrote this and who were you thinking about?”

“on a scale of 1-10?” kun looked over to sicheng, he nodded. kun took a deep breath, not ready to spill the secret he was about to tell his members, “maybe an 8? i was thinking about.. everyone,”

“everyone? by everyone, do you mean  everyone? ” lucas asked from behind him.

“oh my gosh no! not the kids! i was not thinking about the kids,” kun said alarmed, it was true, he hadn’t been at all. if anything that would turn him off. he would wait till they were legal and even then, it might still turn him off but only time could tell.

“oh kunnie bear you are naughty aren’t you?” ten giggled at sicheng’s choice of words, “wow, all 13 of us,”

“next question,” lucas smirked from behind him, kun could tell he was, he could feel it, “when did you write it?”

“the first part came to me around 7 hours ago,” kun blushed since he had wrote it so recently.

“third question, how come you taught me to answer when someone talks to me yet you can’t even teach yourself to answer when we ask you a question?”

“i-i never though of teaching myself,” kun mumbled.

ten sighed, “speak up kun,”

kun made his voice louder, “i never thought of teaching myself to answer when someone asks me a question,”

“that’s going to change,” lucas winked at ten from behind the eldest’s back, but kun didn’t know that, all he knew wasn’t going to be able to walk after this.

“last question, your a bottom aren’t you kunnie bear?” sicheng accused, “and don’t you dare lie, we don’t tolerate liars. i can tell too,”

“why should it matter?” kun didn’t want to lie, he wasn’t convinced if sicheng could really tell but he sure didn’t want to find out, so kun fought back, regret instantly washing over him when he felt ten’s gaze on him.

“answer the damn question,” lucas growled, his grasp on kun’s waist becoming almost painfully tight.

‘thats going to leave a bruise,’ kun thought.

kun’s heart was beating too fast to the point it could be classed as unhealthy, “n-no i’m not, but i’m a-a sub switch,”

kun looked down as the room fell silent. he could feel the embarrassment radiating from his body. kun was also sure that his ears and cheeks had gone bright red by now.

suddenly he was picked up, lucas carrying him like a toddler, the two others in front of kun and lucas as they walked out the studio, making sure to lock the door after them. ten spoke to sicheng, “where would be free right now?”

“probably that nct relax room with the bed next to the practice room?” sicheng replied, going to the direction of the room, ten in front of him.

“where are we going?” kun whispered into lucas’ ear, since his head was on the youngest’s shoulder, looking at the doors of the hallway as they disappeared when lucas turned a corner.

lucas whispered huskily back into kun’s ear, stopping as sicheng put in the pin for a door only given access to nct and wayv members, “we’re going to make you feel good hyung,”

“make me- what now?” kun asked, shock lacing his tone. they stepped inside the room, once sicheng checked there was no one in the room. the sound of a door closing echoed though the long hall that they were walking down as soon as he finished his sentence, a lock also sounded.

“were here, drop him,” lucas dropped him, literally. kun put his hands out trying to balance his fall, when he felt himself he put on a bed.

in that moment, clicked in his head. ‘shit,’ was all he thought. before he felt himself get pushed down on the bed and a pair of lips on his own.

kun knew for a fact that it was ten, they’d kissed so many times that both kun and ten could know it was each other just by a light kiss to the lips.

ten’s tongue grazed kun’s bottom lip and without question the elder let him in. it was strange that ten was the one requesting for access, normally it was himself.

kun should of known that him being a bottom would of got out eventually. he wasn’t sure why he had said he was a top in the first place, maybe it was just in the moment, maybe he was scared. either way, it was out now and kun was sure that he would have at least 6 people trying to get in his pants once they got home.

ten pulled back from the kiss, earning a whine from the elder. ten sneered at the noise that left kun’s mouth, “lucas, sicheng, be useful please,”

“ah right,” sicheng smirked, kneeling on the bed so he was next to the place kun’s legs were. he unbuttoned the elders pants as lucas came beside kun’s head and slid off the jumper yuta had got the eldest for his birthday. lucas let out a surprised noise when he noticed kun wasn’t wearing a top underneath.

once kun was stripped to his boxers, ten, lucas and sicheng gave kun the pleasure of all undressing at once.

if kun had to be honest, he had no idea where to look. lucas was slowly taking off his white t-shirt, showing his abs and toned arms of as he did so, his knee-high shorts already discarded on the floor, leaving the youngest in his boxers. ten was slowly pulling down his sweater bottoms, his shirt already being pulled of awhile ago. kun saw how hard he was as ten groaned when the elastic of the sweater bottoms grazed his hard erection. then there was sicheng, somehow he managed to look completely innocent as he took of his last piece of clothing, his shoes to be exact and once he got them off, he looked at kun, who was looking right back at him. kun was noticing the trend of him accidentally getting kept strangely captivated by other people’s gaze today.

“who do you want first?” ten asked, startling kun from sicheng’s gaze. he jumped when he saw ten next to him, on the left and lucas to his right. sicheng made himself noticeable when he appeared at the bottom of the bed.

“who do i want first?” ten nodded, “what do you mean?”

the second eldest groaned, “i mean, who do you want to be fucked by first,”

kun unhelpfully shrugged, he honestly didn’t mind that much, “i don’t mind,”

“okay,” sicheng spoke up, “i’ll go first. have you fingered youself recently?”

“yeah..”

“when? we might need to again,” kun whimpered honestly just wanting to fucked by now. he was almost painfully hard.

at this point he had already threw his whole conscious out the window.

“7 hours ago, i think,” kun’s hands went down to his painful dick, trying to release some of the pain, but his hands were pushed on top of his head by lucas’ strong arms, “a-around the time i made those lyrics,”

sicheng looked at ten, “do you think he’d be fine?”

“i think so,” ten replied. he thought for a moment before continuing his sentence, “want me to prep him anyway?”

“do whatever,” sicheng shrugged.

“safe word?” ten asked, “should we use flower?”

kun blushed, knowing that’s what ten uses when the positions were switched, “flower is okay,”

the thai boy and the chinese boy changed places, ten now at the bottom of the bed.

the second eldest slid of kun’s boxers, momentarily admiring the beauty spread out in front of him before coming back to reality and lifting kun’s legs, opening them so he had access to boys hole, “you ready?”

kun nodded in reply, “yes hyung,”

“hyung?” lucas marvelled with a chuckle, “well that’s new,”

“kunkun here,” ten patted the eldest’s leg, his other hand coming closer to kun’s hole, “knows it’s one of my kinks to be called hyung by someone older,”

sicheng laughed at lucas’ astonishment, he thought everyone knew this. never the less he pretended to be baffled for entertainment purposes.

sicheng’s attention turned to kun’s small hand, which was currently clenching and unclenching. he guessed kun was trying tocontain from touching himself. being the nice person sicheng is, he decided to distract him. he grabbed kun’s hand, giving it a small squeeze to get his attention, “you know what i like kunnie bear?”

“no, what is it?” kun looked up at him innocently, like he wasn’t completely naked.

“holding small hands,” sicheng smiled, rubbing his finger along kun’s palm in delicate movements. the elder sighed in relief as he felt the tension ease out of him, “like yours,”

kun gasped, clutching onto sicheng’s big, in comparison to his own, hand tighty when ten entered one of his long, skinny fingers inside him.

it had been so long since someone else had fingered him, the last time he can remember was over two years ago, so naturally the feeling would be foreign to him.

“relax kun,” ten reminded him. he did almost instantly, making it much easier for ten to finger him.

soon there was two fingers, they were entered easy since he didn’t feel the stretch until the third. once he did, kun tensed and lucas instantly noticed, “hyung nothing bad is going to happen to you, your safe, relax,”

“i am, i am relaxed,” kun replied, he was a little stressed but had no idea why he was. maybe it was the fact he was going to get his ass ripped open in less than five minutes.

sicheng started to rub kun’s hand again, seeing how much it calmed him before. he stated rubbing the elders hand just as ten pressed his fingers about that bundle of nerves.

it sent a wave of feelings though him, which ended up in him being much more relaxed than he was before.

so as kun was relaxed, ten added another finger. a total of four were now in him. stretching him and sometimes accidentally, or maybe it wasn’t, ten would graze his prostate. sending a spike of that warm feeling throughout his body.

soon enough, ten figured he was stretched enough and pulled the four fingers out of the elder. kun let out a whine when he did so and sicheng cooed at him, though the eldest didn’t see otherwise he would of been hit.

ten and sicheng switched places once again, ten holding kun’s hand as a comfort and sicheng between the eldest’s legs.

“are you sure?” sicheng asked, looking at kun. it took a while for the latter to register that he was asking him the question.

kun whined, “yes! please hurry up,”

“your wish is my command,”

sicheng entered the older, and kun didn’t resist. he entered easily, kun moaned from the once forgotten sensation and sicheng groaned along with kun’s moan as he felt kun’s soft and tight walls enclose around him.

“he’s so tight,” sicheng said quietly as he gave the eldest time to adjust to his size.

ten chuckled at the chinese male, looking down to see if kun was okay. the elder had his eyes were squeezed shut in overwhelming pleasure as the grip on ten’s hand got tighter.

sicheng slowly started to move, thrusting in and out of kun’s ass.

kun felt like he was floating. he was finally getting taken care of.

the elder soon felt something hard press against his lips. he opened his eyes to see lucas’ dick in front of him, kun instantly opened his mouth and lucas, rather roughly, started thrusting inside the eldest’s mouth.

“not too rough xuxi,” ten muttered. kun whined in protest, “oh? apparently he likes it,”

lucas grinned, his dick coming close to release, “good,”

kun wiggled a little, morning around lucas’ dick when he felt sicheng’s hit that special bundle of nerves inside him.

sicheng, liking the reaction the eldest gave, continued to abuse kun’s prostate. waves of pleasure sent their way though the latter’s body and soon enough, kun came dry. a strangled cry left his lips.

“aww,” lucas petted the eldest’s hair, cooing at the way the his small, compared to everyone else’s, dick twitch as white cum seeped out of it.

a stray tear escaped out his eyes. ten wiped it away quickly. he leaned down to meet kun’s ear, “you can use the safe word you know? we won’t be mad,”

“i-i know,” kun replied through small gasps, since he still had a dick in his mouth, “i’m fine though,”

“okay,” ten kissed the latter’s ear, “just reminding you,”

kun turned his head back, his back arching as he felt another orgasm coming. just as he felt close to cumming, sicheng stopped, making a loud whine come out from the elders mouth.

kun was just about to protest, when suddenly, a salty liquid invaded his mouth. it took a while for kun to register what it was but once he did, kun realised lucas had came in his mouth. he obediently swallowed it down, earning a ‘good boy’ from lucas and a ‘well done’ from ten which both made his stomach tingle.

“w-why did you s-stop?” kun stuttered, looking at sicheng desperately.

sicheng shrugged, a small evil smirk being placed on his face, “i felt like being a little mean,”

“don’t tease him,” ten scolded, giving a warning look towards the second youngest, “we all know you wouldn’t like it,”

“sorry daddy,” sicheng laughed as he started thrusting into kun, again.

kun choked as he felt the air being knocked out of him. sicheng started to trust faster, kun figured he was close to cumming.

the eldest scrunched his eyes closed as he felt himself becoming closer to his release. kun felt a finger being placed on his thigh, trailing up and down his body, making him shiver.

kun opened his eyes to see ten and lucas kissing passionately over him. he looked up, marvelled at the way their two lips locked together.

but while he was looking, a small drop of saliva dropped from one of their lips. it landed on kun’s cheek making him jump and laugh.

the two who were kissing pulled apart and looked down simultaneously, kun also saw sicheng look over, “what’s so funny?”

“a bit of saliva landed on my face,” kun pointed at where it landed. lucas wiped it off, smiling at his eldest chinese hyung’s tear covered face.

ten leant down and kissed him quickly before he pecked kun’s nose.

kun’s heart beat fast in his chest, a light blush coating his cheeks on top of that, but that expression was suddenly changed when sicheng came.

he had almost forgot about sicheng pounding into his ass. yet that sensation of being filled up brought him back to reality. once again, kun came dry from the feeling.

he felt sicheng pull out and come around to his side, he watched at the boy leant down to his ear, “you were so good for me,”

“thank-”

kun didn’t even get to finish his sentence because before he knew it, something else was filling him up. it was ten. his dick was a little bigger than sicheng’s, so he felt a stretch but not so much that it hurt him.

kun knew for a fact that ten was not wasn’t going to go easy on him. maybe it was because he knew the younger was one for rough sex, maybe it was because he figured ten wasn’t going to go easy on someone who lied to him. kun knew that ten didn’t like liars and lying as big as if he was a sub or dom probably annoyed him a whole lot.

it was at this point kun realised that lucas has disappeared. he looked around nervously, he wasn’t sure why he was nervous but he was never the less.

kun moaned as ten reached his soft spot and pressed his dick into it harshly.

mid-moan, kun met eyes with lucas. he was sitting on a random seat, at least a meter or two away, his underwear now on. his eyes held a glint of mischief, “how do you feel hyung?”

“w-what are you-” kun moaned as ten started going at an unbelievably fast pace. the elder bit on his own hand harshly.

“don’t hurt yourself!” sicheng scolded, pulling kun’s hand out his mouth, “bite mine instead,”

kun turned to the second youngest, “no, that’d hurt you,”

before sicheng could reply, he heard the faint voice of someone he knew quite well, “aw, our kun hyung is still caring for people even when he’s getting his ass pounded,”

kun whipped his head around to look at the direction of came from. he gasped when he was lucas holding a phone in the direction. kun was confused to why he didn’t realise he was holding a device before, “d-son’t tell me your on skype! are you facetiming?”

skype was the app they used so they could all call at the same time. if kun was being honest, it should of surprised him, but it didn’t.

“maybe i am, maybe i’m not,”

just as kun was going to reply, a hand turned his head back to the ten. the hand belonged to ten of course, “focus on me,”

kun nodded, whimpering when ten started to go faster than he was beforehand.

kun was wondering why he had not even thrown those cursed lyrics away before. it didn’t occur to him that someone would see them, ever.

those lyrics were why he was now in this painfully pleasurable position.

ten continued to go fast till he came, hitting kun’s prostate every time with ease. it was like he knew where it was as if they had had sex before today, this didn’t make sense since they hadn’t.

soon enough ten came inside him, kun having another orgasm soon after.

kun heard talking coming from the area lucas was in. kun rolled his eyes. he bet’s they’ve probably got screen shots of this moment and/or videos of this for their porn collection. he was totally going to be asked to bottom for someone when they get back to the dorms.

ten pulled out of kun slowly, sparing a glance to lucas’ direction. squeal erupted from the device. kun thought it was taeyong at first but on second thought, it sounded like chenle. kun’s eyes event wide but before he could ask, his members voices started taking.

“did you see that look,” to which a whole conversation started about ten’s deadly look.

“are you okay?” sicheng asked, cleaning the cum of kun’s stomach and wiping the cum from around kun’s mouth.

kun smiled as sicheng helped him up, “yeah, i’m fine,”

“you don’t hurt anywhere?” sicheng questioned the elder, helping him get his clothes back on.

“i’m completely okay,” kun giggled, replying to sicheng as he put his sweater back on.

“oh,”

“what is it?”

lucas laughed, along with sicheng and ten and all the other people on call, “you have cum on your sweater,”

“no! my favourite sweater!!”

“shut up! we don’t want people knowing were in here,” ten scolded, putting his hand over the elders mouth. kun noticed that everyone was now fully clothed now.

“but my sweater!”

“i’ll wash it!” someone interjected from the phone, “it’s doyoung by the way,”

“thank you doyoungie!” kun beamed taking off the sweater, “what should i wear then?”

“he can wear my sweater, it’s the black  one with the lace tying up the back. i think it’s lying in one of the cupboards ” another person on the phone spoke up.

kun couldn’t recognise the persons voice for a second but it suddenly clicked when ten went, “thanks jisung,”

kun screamed and hid out of the camera’s view, “the children were watching?!”

“yeah, i accidentally used the whole gc instead of the legal lines,”

“oh my god lucas! i’ll kill you!”

“not before you put on this sweater,” ten replied as he made kun put the sweater on.

“were going now!” lucas said into the phone, “see you at home!”

ten, lucas, sicheng and kun then made their way out of the room.

they locked the door and headed back to the dorm, kun in the middle.

along the way, johnny, jaehyun and jungwoo joined them in walking home. all equally turned on by the call they had gotten less than 10 minutes ago.

they made it their personal task to ask kun many questions and challenge each other to see who could made kun feel more pleasure.

eventually johnny won and kun was asked to bottom for him. the, now second oldest present, just agreed without complaining since he was tired.

“okay,” johnny clasped his hands together,  “how about we fuck when we get back home hm?”

kun gasped for the one hundredth time that day, “what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this??-


End file.
